This invention relates to luggage tags that are readily attachable to the handles of individual pieces of luggage.
In order to control the transportation of luggage, identifying labels or tags are commonly attached to each individual piece of luggage. One method of attaching the tags is to loop the tag around the luggage handle and then fasten the tag ends together, usually with an adhesive. U.S. Patents issued to Rice (U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,164), Porter (U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,722), and Groselack et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,085) disclose luggage tags that utilize this method of attachment. Another method of attachment includes fixing a flexible cord to the tag, the cord then being suitably secured to the handle.
Some form of indicia are typically printed on the tags so that the itinerary of the luggage can be ascertained by those responsible for its transport. Furthermore, luggage tags commonly have detachable claim checks or tickets with numbers printed on them that correspond to likewise printed numbers on the main portion of the tag itself. As is commonly known, the luggage owner retains this ticket until the piece of luggage is claimed at the end of its journey.
This invention presents a new luggage tag configuration for quick and easy attachment to the handle of a piece of luggage. For simplified production, the indicia may be printed on only one side of the tag in a single pass. However, when the tag is properly attached to the handle, the printed indicia are conveniently displayed on both sides of the attached tag.